Dancing
by SunrunnersFirebird
Summary: They stopped worrying about the specific steps, she could feel him holding her as the rest of the world just faded away around them. Post GSR


**Dancing**

**A/N just a little something that I thought up one evening, it's just a one shot for now but if you think it could go somewhere feel free to send me what you thing should happen next**

**Summary: She could feel him close to her as they danced, not bothering anymore about specific steps, it was just the two of them, swaying in time to the song as the rest of the world just melted away. One-shot shipper. Post GSR**

* * *

Sara walked into his office clutching the folder in her hand. She paused at the door and looked at Grissom for a moment staring at his paperwork, his brow furrowed in concentration, before stepping inside, tapping her knuckles lightly on the door. He looked up at her as she smiled and walked up to the desk. 

'She was a dancer' Sara said opening her folder and looking at the papers inside. 'A…'

'A ballroom dancer' Grissom interrupted nodding.

'Hey!' Sara said 'how'd you know that?'

'Doc Robins found some calluses and blistering on her feet as well as some inflammation in her knees and ankles. Prevalent in people who wear high heels all the time, runway models and dancers, that kind of thing.'

'Right' Sara said, she was a little put out. She hated it when he did that kind of thing. It always made her feel inferior in his "all knowing" presence. He looked up at her

'Sorry' he said seemingly reading her thoughts

'That's okay' Sara replied sitting down in one of the chairs 'you'd think I'd be used to it by now.' Grissom smiled crookedly at her. His eyes bright eyes wrinkling at the corners. Sara smiled back. She often teased him carefully about their relationship like this. Grissom rarely returned the teasing at work, preferring to reply with a boyish smile or signature eyebrow raise. He saved his own gentle teasing for when they were alone away from work. She looked down at her own folder, not really seeing what she was looking at as she felt Grissom's eyes on her. She tried so hard to suppress her smile. She heard him stand up and come around the desk. She looked up as he spoke quietly

'Don't do that' he said

'What?' she asked

'Try not to smile' he replied 'you have a beautiful smile.' This time the smile broke free from her mouth. 'See you tonight' he added. As he walked away, he let his hand brush discreetly across the skin on her arm, one of her favorite gestures.

He knew that he frustrated her at work, but he refused to let anything show at work, he loved her but didn't want either of them to get in trouble from their relationship. As he pulled into the parking lot he thought to himself how distracting she was to him. It drove him crazy, he'd always been so focused on his work, it annoyed him that he couldn't work in her presence. He tried hard to hide the fact, almost to the point where he avoided her at work as much as he could when he needed his concentration. He had explained this to her one evening at her apartment because he could tell she was a bit put out by this.

* * *

He shook his head clearing it of her alluring smile as he stepped into the dance school.

He stepped up to the receptionist and said

'Hello, my name is Gil Grissom Las Vegas Crime Lab.' the tiny woman behind the desk held a finger up to him as she pinned the phone between her shoulder and ear.

'Okay' she said 'alright, I will tell her, thank you.' She hung up the phone and wrote something down before looking up.

'How can I help you?' she asked

'I would like to speak to the manager please' the woman nodded

'Come this way' said a third voice. Grissom turned and saw an elegant older woman standing in the doorway. 'My name is Mina Ali' she said 'I run this dance institution.' Grissom shook her hand

'Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab.'

'You're here to talk to me about Linda?'

'Yes' Grissom said warily 'how did you know?'

'Mr. Grissom, I do watch the news, Linda was a wonderful student and an accomplished dancer." She shook her head in remorse 'she was a lovely girl, kind, everyone loved her and I will do anything I can to help find out what happened to her.' Grissom nodded

'We have reason to believe that she was killed by another student here' he said, Mina looked taken aback as she pressed her palm against her chest

'Seriously? Here?' Grissom nodded

'I would like a list of all the students here at the same time as Linda and back' he said. Mina let out a breath and blinked a few times

'Certainly' she said 'follow me.' Grissom followed mina down a long hallway to the back of the building. He passed several windows that peered into large empty dance rooms. Only two of them contained any dancers at the moment. One was a class of beginners and the other had a pair of dancers twirling together in perfect unison. They arrived in a spacious office painted with pale yellow walls. Mina sat down at her desk and put on a pair of glasses. She typed in a few words and a moment later the printer beeped and she handed Grissom two pages of paper.

'There you go' she said

'Thank you Grissom said as he skimmed over the names. He stopped halfway down the page as a name jumped out at him. His eyes widened as he stared at the name, surprise rocked through him.

'One more question' he said 'a bit irrelevant'

'Yes' Mina said

'How long was this student here?' he pointed out the name. Mina smiled

'Oh her, she was here for only a few months, but she was an amazing dancer, I tried to convince her to stay but she refused.' She shook her head 'shame, she could have gone very far, graceful and passionate it was hard to find a partner that could keep up with her.'

* * *

The rest of the shift went quickly and a few hours later, Sara arrived at Grissom's front door with a bottle of red wine.

Always the gentlemen, Grissom refused to let her do anything, so she sat at the counter swirling her wine around in her glass as he moved around the kitchen cooking dinner.

'Can I at least cut something?' she asked as she rested her chin on her folded arms.

'Nope' Grissom replied, though his back was turned to her, she could hear the smile in his voice.

'Why not?' she complained

'Because you're my guest' he said shooting her a look over his shoulder. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. She took a sip of wine and pushed her hair behind her ear.

'I'm bored' she said

'Do I bore you?' he teased. She felt her heart flutter in her ribs; she'd walked herself into that one.

'No' she said sheepishly. Grissom laughed and turned around

'Here' he said passing her a string of pasta 'try this and tell me if it's ready.' She took it from him and popped it into her mouth; she chewed for a moment then gave him a thumbs-up.

'Good' she said. What was she saying? Dinner at Grissoms was always good. He could be quite a chef when he wanted to. The meal was awesome, pasta with Pesto and prawns. Dinner was quiet and comfortable as they both enjoyed their food, but near the end of the meal it was Grissom who broke the silence.

'I went to the dance school where Linda went today'

'Mhm' Sara said with her mouth full.

'Apparently you could've gone far.' She choked and slapped her hand over her mouth. She forced herself to swallow as Grissom's face broke into a wide smile.

'You saw that?' she asked, Grissom nodded.

'When did you dance?' he asked, genuinely interested.

'Do you remember a long time ago you told me to get a life?' Grissom nodded, narrowing his eyes

'I didn't say it like that' he said

'But you remember?'

'Yeah'

'Well I saw an advertisement in the paper for the school and thought I'd give it a try.'

'Mina really thought you would go far' Grissom commented as he cleared away the dishes.

'Oh I loved it' she said 'it was amazing, a really good way to relax and it was good exercise.'

'Then why did you quit?'

'I dunno' she said 'I just guess I thought that I had an important job to do, and I had no time for that.' She looked up at him 'and then I found you.'

'Oh don't make me feel bad' he said

'It was a compliment' She clarified.

'You shouldn't have quit Sara' he said after a moment.

'I don't see why not' Sara replied picking up a dishtowel before Grissom had time to object.

'You said it was great'

'It was'

'Then go back!'

'I can't now' she said 'I'm out of practice.'

'So practice'

'You just have an answer for everything don't you?' she said playfully hitting him with the towel. He caught the end of it and tried to pull it from her grasp.

'Let go' she said pulling back 'let me do something'

'No, I like doing this Sara, go sit down.' She marveled at how fast the topic could change when they were talking. She pulled back stubbornly, he stepped forwards 'if it makes you feel better, I'll sit around and do nothing next time I go to your place and you can do all the work, okay?' She stared at him with narrow eyes before letting go. He nodded and went back to his dishwashing. She rolled her eyes and walked into the adjoining room, she moved over to the stereo and flicked through his CD's. She and Grissom tended to have the same taste in music. She put a CD in and pressed play. A violin started to play, accompanied by a piano. She listened for a minute, and before she could stop it a thought jumped into her mind. _ This would make a beautiful waltz _she shook her head and placed her wine on the coffee table. She stood for a moment and glanced back to the kitchen to ensure that Grissom was properly distracted. Closing her eyes she began to move, placing her feet in position, one after the other, she raised her arms into dance position like she was dancing with a partner and let herself fall into the music. It was incredible how fast it all came back. Forgetting where she was she stepped and twirled in time with the music and it was a rather sudden awakening when she spun right into Grissom. He caught her hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. She looked up at him in surprise.

'Teach me' he said quietly, almost to the point where she had to strain to hear him over the music.

'Okay' she said. And started over, placing one foot in time to where the other one had moved from. Grissom picked up on the steps quickly and within a few minutes they were moving around the living room like trained partners. Her eyes fell shut again as she moved with him. They continued to dance, well after the song ended, keeping the same tempo, though the next song on the CD was much faster. After a while they stopped worrying about the specific steps. She could feel him holding her as the rest of the world just faded away around them. She moved closer to him and moved her arms so both were draped around his neck.

'God, I hate that you distract me this way.' Grissom said, Sara looked up to meet his gaze.

'I distract you?' she asked, he nodded

'More than you can possibly understand' he said leaning forward and kissing her forehead 'your so beautiful.' She moved her lips to meet his and after a moment pulled back to speak

'I like being a distraction' she said. He kissed her again before whispering in he ear

'I like you being my distraction.' He pushed her hair back and rested hi hand against her jaw 'you're a beautiful dancer' he said 'don't give up on it,'

'I don't want to' she said. He picked her up around the waist and set her on the desk in the living room.

'Then don't' he said placing his hands on either side of her trapping her between him and the desk, not that she minded. She beat him to the punch kissing him before he had the chance to.

'I'll think about it' she said.

* * *

Grissom offered to drive her to work the next day, but she refused. He went to work and she lingered in his house, she drank some coffee and took a shower. She had some of her clothes in his closet so when she spent the night she didn't go to work in the same clothes, they had made that mistake once, earlier in the relationship and Grissom straight up refused to have it happen again.

Nothing but a goodnight kiss had happened last night and she spent almost the whole night thinking about what he'd said about not quitting. She dressed and got in her car, but she didn't go straight to work like she would normally instead she went to Mina Ali's dance Studio.

When she entered, Mina greeted her with a warm, motherly hug.

'Long time no see' she said happily. Sara nodded

'I know' she replied. She looked in through one of the windows and saw a class going on behind it. Her old dance partner came out and greeted her with a huge grin before he departed for his class. After a half an hour or so Sara turned to Mina and said carefully,

'Is it to late for me start again?'

'Of course not Sara, I'll sign you up whenever you want me to.' Mina said kindly 'what changed your mind?'

'Nothing really' she said 'just... a friend talked me back into it.' Mina eyed her like she knew something Sara didn't

'Okay' she said with a smile, she leaned forwards 'tell Mr. Grissom thank you from me.' Sara jerked back and looked at her in surprise

'How?'

'When he came in yesterday and saw your name on the sheet I gave him I could see how his face changed. I knew there was something there, no Criminalist would fall off topic that quickly, you have him balanced on a rather percarious edge Sara Sidle.' Sara stared at Mina

'You wont...' she started

'Don't worry' Mina interupted 'your secret is safe with me, I'm just glad that he got my best student to come back.' Sara couldn't help a smile

'You know what Mina? I'm glad to.'

**END **


End file.
